Starter Bunnies
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: Starter Bunny: I take one of my bunnies and start a fic with it. I write until I run out of ideas for that bunny. This is NOT a full story. Each chapter is a different story. You can adopt the already started story or the original bunny.BtVS&HP&X-Overs
1. Child Bride : BtVS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy. Buffy is the property of Joss Whedon and company. No copyright infringement is intended so please don't sue.

**AN:** The first in what I hope becomes many. I have so many bunnies just lying around gathering dust and I know I'll never be able to do half of them justice ... or ya know - finish them. I'm really hoping everyone likes this idea and will adopt at least one of my bunnies. Stories can go many ways so I hope no one minds if I leave it open to all. You can use what I've written or just adopt the original bunny that will be written at the end of each story. Either way I'd like to know so I can read it. That's really all I ask for. _It's a must!_ I repeat: If you want adopt a bunny leave me a review, PM me, rent a plane and spell it out over my house - I don't care, just let me know somehow. :)

Add in stutters where you believe they should be because I find them impossible to write them.

Forgive me if your favorite character doesn't have much screen time as I have a horrid time keeping track of all my characters and tend to forget they're there until I need something said that falls into their specialty.

**Summary:** Sweet, during Once More With Feeling, refuses to believe Xander isn't just trying to protect Dawn and takes her anyway. Now it's up to the Scoobies to rescue her ... but does she really need it? AU, Time Change (time moves differently in demon dimensions) ... I think that's all I can say without ruining it so on with the show ... er - story. Enjoy!

Art for this bunny can be found on my profile.

* * *

**Child Bride**

Sweet looked at the boy who claimed to have summoned him. If he had been any other summoned demon he may have believed it but he'd been summoned too many times in his long life. These humans had a way of protecting their young, even when the young didn't belong to them. He felt the magic in the amulet and the magic around the girl. It was much more powerful than that around the boy. In his mind that had to mean the girl summoned him.

With a decisive nod, his magic reached out for the girl as he held out his hand in true gentleman style. Sweet watched the girl's body jerk as his magic took hold. It wasn't a true thrall, if she had truly wanted her magic would have broken it but a smile stretched his lips as her hand settled within his grasp.

"Dawn!" He heard the Slayer yell but it was too late. The girl had made her choice, not once did she summon the magic that floated around her. She was his. Finally, after all these years, he had his Queen.

His powers surrounded them and with a funnel of magic they were gone.

---

Buffy felt the music trying to grab her in its hold again but she pushed it back. They needed to get Dawn back and this was more than likely the demon's way of keeping them busy.

She turned to the others as they began to line up and sing. "Snap out of it! That demon has Dawn and we need to get her back." She yelled at them.

Once she'd gotten everyone back in the present and out of the music's thrall they gathered in the Magic Box. Buffy began barking orders as soon as everyone was in the door.

"Willow, computer. Xander, Anya, books, see if you can find anything on Sweet specifically. Tara, I need you to look through the magic books; find me something to bring Dawn back. Giles, those books you think we don't know about - get them."

Willow spoke hesitantly. "What about you and Spike?"

"We're going to go out. There has to be a demon somewhere in town who knows about Sweet. We're going to find them and they're going to tell us everything they know."

With that the Scoobies got to work. The bell above the door jingling as Buffy and Spike left.

---

Hours later, they had gotten no where. Buffy and Spike had come back only an hour before with nothing new. There were only a few demons in town who had gotten anywhere near Sweet, as apparently he affected them just as badly as mortals. There was a reason his minions had been puppets after all.

Buffy collapsed in an empty chair with a heartbreaking sigh. "Has anyone found anything?"

Xander shook his head. "There's nothing in any of the books beside the spell to summon him and that takes the necklace ... which is on Dawn."

"Willow?"

Willow bit her lip. "There's nothing online beside stories and folk tales of suspected sightings."

Buffy's gaze flicked between Giles and Tara desperately. "Giles?"

"I'm sorry Buffy but there's nothing in the books. I even checked the Watcher's Journals I have here."

Buffy could feel tears building in her eyes. "Tara?"

"There might be something but it's risky."

"What is it?" Buffy demanded latching onto any sign of hope offered.

"It's a very general summons. We could pull Dawn or, or we could bring about the end of the world by pulling the devil himself."

"Buffy, you can't possibly be ..." Giles began.

"Shut up! Get the ingredients."

"It, it won't be that easy. While the spell is very generalized the ingredients more than make up for it. They help focus the spell along with the witches intent. There are some very rare plants here and, and even one animal part that's now on the protected species list. These aren't things you can just walk into any magic shop and pick up." It was a very rare thing to see Tara become agitated.

"We'll find them Buffy." Willow was already clicking away on the computer. "I have a few sites saved, groups and boards for covens and lone witches. I'll need to be discreet with the spell's purpose but I'm sure I can convince some of them to call in some favors."

"Spike, you with me?"

"Anything for the Bit. I've got some of my own favors to call in. I'll pop over to Willy's and send out the word." He was gone with a jingle of the bell.

Buffy turned a harsh glare at Giles. "Giles?"

"I don't think you understand the severity of this Buffy. The witches intent is all that makes this spell succeed. There's also the question of power. We have no idea where we'll be pulling Dawn from. If the witch doesn't have the necessary power she'll be drained dry. Who could you possibly ask to preform this, to risk their very lives and the lives of billions on Earth?" Giles fiddled with the glasses in his hand.

"I could do it." Willow piped up.

"I'm sorry to say Willow that while you may have the needed power you are by far not focused enough."

"Tara then," Buffy decided.

Giles sighed, shaking his head. "Tara may have the needed focus but not the power."

Buffy's brow furrowed. "Is there a way they can do it together? Willow provide the extra power and Tara the extra focus?"

"We also have some very nice focusing crystals that I'd be willing to sell you at below cost." Anya cut in proudly.

---

It took just over 3 months to get all the needed ingredients for the spell. Buffy had slowly gone crazy and with the mood swings she was now prone to she'd driven the others halfway insane as well.

"Buffy, sit down!" Giles snapped, glasses swinging from his hand. He'd taken to carrying them around with him in the past month. He'd rather trip over things than see Buffy's continued pacing, which had gotten worse in the hour since the final ingredient had arrived.

Buffy tossed herself into the nearest chair with a huff, staying still for only a few seconds before her leg began to hop, then her fingers began to tap on the wood research table. She shifted in her seat which creaked and groaned under her. Her other hand made its way to her mouth, chewing at already short nails.

Giles sighed, brow furrowing with pain. "Oh, very well." He gave her a vague wave of his hand and not a second later Buffy was back on her feet and pacing.

"We're ready." Willow's voice sounded from the door to the training room.

Buffy rushed forward, almost barreling into Willow who 'eeped' and jumped aside at the last second. The training room had been transformed. The mats had been rolled by Anya and stacked in the corners, the exercise equipment had been lugged out of the center of the room by Xander and Spike and now lined the wall. Tara had set up the candles which now gave the room an eerily ethereal glow and Willow had set up a cauldron near the center where she'd used the ingredients they'd waited so long to concoct the needed potion. Once the spell had been said the potion would be thrown. It would act to focus the spell and pull the summoned one through the smoke the potion created, the energy coming from the witch or in their case - witches performing the spell.

As Willow and Tara joined hands, potion bottle clutched in Willow's white fist Buffy mentally crossed her fingers and prayed to everything that might have been listening that they pulled Dawn and not the Devil.

Buffy listened with eyes closed, lulled by the lilting cadence of their joined words.

Buffy's eyes snapped open at the tinkling crash of the potion bottle breaking on the floor. Smoke began to rise from the ground, swirling and gathering. Buffy could see it growing thicker and she held her breath as her fists clenched. Her muscles tightened in anticipation. If it was anything but Dawn that stepped out of that fog ... but it was Dawn. As the smoke faded, Buffy saw a woman dressed regally in an elegant red dress, a crown graced her brow but Buffy would know her sister anywhere.

"Who dares to summon me?" The voice was deeper with an almost echoing quality to it.

"Dawn?"

Buffy watched as she spun around. A gasp escaped her throat. It was Dawn but it wasn't. She was older but Buffy had kind of been expecting that what with Angel and Hell - time ran differently in Hell dimensions. She looked as if it had only been a few years, though. She'd grown into a beautiful woman and Buffy felt a pang at not being there to see it. She was paler but it was the eyes that drew Buffy's attention. The left was a bright burning red that looked almost orange in the candlelight and the right reminded Buffy of the eyes of the wolves on that documentary she'd watched with her mom. Except this amber was even harder and colder than anything those wolves could have had.

There was no sign of recognition in either of those oddly colored eyes as they locked unfeelingly on her.

---

"Who dares to summon me?" Dawn tried to summon the magic to get her home but hit a shield. It was powerful, not powerful enough to hold her indefinitely but strong enough to hold her for a while. Too long for it to do any good but she set her magic to battering the shield down.

"Dawn?" A breathy whisper sounded from behind her, causing her to spin. None of the demons called her that anymore. They had only called her Queen since she had accepted the title centuries ago.

The faces that met her gaze were familiar, tugging at long buried memories. "How do you know that name?" She demanded coldly.

"Dawn? Is it really you?" The words were asked uncertainly. A look at the group showed it had been the blond who had spoken. Dawn's eyes narrowed on her.

A tiny crack in the shield caused her to wince but at least a small trickle of her magic was free. Not nearly enough to do any good, whether in a fight or to call for help but it let her feel her surroundings so she wasn't walking around blind. What she felt caused her eyes to widen the barest amount. "This is the human realm." She stated with disgust. "How is it that you managed to summon me? Why have I been summoned? My husband will be looking for me." Though Dawn knew this to be untrue. Sweet could only move between realms when summoned. There would be no back up unless she could free her magic. She redoubled her efforts.

"Husband??" The shrillness of the voices almost caused her to check her ears for blood.

Dawn gave a disbelieving laugh. "You summoned me without knowing my husband? How ever did you humans last as long as you have?" She wondered idly aloud.

This seemed to confuse the group in front of her. "You talk like you aren't human."

Dawn raised a haughty eyebrow. "Human? Of course I'm not. How could I be Queen if I were human?"

All hell broke loose as Dawn forced another crack in the shield around her magic.

---

"Where is she?!" Sweet's scream was heard across the castle. Puppet-men and odd demons jostled and scuttled to get away from the voice. Those that were too near to run, within sight of Sweet himself, scrambled for an answer - they had none.

A small, lurid purple demon glided from the corner he'd been hidden in. He was an Askip demon, normally a very stately creature ... until you startled them. That was when they flitted to the nearest shadow and somehow, despite the colorful glow their purple skin radiated, managed to conceal their presence completely.

"She has been summoned, My King."

"Summoned? Why would anyone want to summon her? And how would they know how to do such a thing?"

"The Queen wasn't always the Queen." As an elder race, Askips tended to be very cryptic so the younger would learn to think for themselves.

Thankfully, Sweet had gotten used to this in the many years he'd had Perkus as his assistant. It took only a bare minute to decipher what the Askip was trying to tell him. His growl resounded off the walls. "The humans!"

He wondered why his wife had not called for him yet. At the very least she should have summoned the Puppet-men for her protection. How long had it been since he had brought her here? His eyes glazed in thought, calculations running through his mind. Almost 4 months in the human realm his Queen had come from. That may have given them enough time to find a way to block the connection. More than likely thinking to protect his Queen from being summoned back. Still, something like that would block the connection both ways. He wouldn't be able to summon her back just as she wouldn't be able to access her magic to summon either him or the Puppet-men.

"Find me a way to go to her!"

"But sire ... you know you must be summoned first. The laws ..." Perkus stated.

He grit his teeth. "I don't care about rules. Break any rule you must just find me a way to go to her!" The Puppet-men and Perkus scrambled to do his bidding.

Sweet settled back into his throne like chair with, what on a human might have been a pout and a sigh. He hated waiting.

_Fin_

* * *

**ORIGINAL BUNNY**

What if Sweet wouldn't take no for an answer? What if he knew enough about humans to know what they'd do for their 'young'?

He doesn't believe Xander when he admits to being the one that summoned him, thinking he's just trying to protect Dawn. He takes Dawn anyway. Time moves quicker in his dimension. What happens when Buffy and co. find a way to get Dawn back ... only to find her older and happy?

Sweet as a demon isn't so bad. Sure he has that pesky burning people up thing, but that's not really his fault, is it? If those silly humans wouldn't summon him he'd have no need to go to their realm, which seems to disagree with him. The people in his realm are perfectly fine when they sing and dance. No flames at all.

Buffy and co. rip Dawn from Sweets realm and she tells them she's happy and wants to go back. They try to convince Dawn that she doesn't really love Sweet, he's a demon, he's evil. It's Stockholm Syndrome! He kidnapped her and put a spell on her.

Will she cave to their pressure? Will they take a harsher route in convincing her? Will Sweet be able to rescue her, from the people who are supposed to love her, without a summons?

**MUST HAVE**  
- Dawn/Sweet - Dawn as Queen (and acting Queenly)  
- Dawn happy with Sweet - Sweet really does love Dawn - The Scoobs refusing to believe Dawn's in love and that Sweet loves her back - While Dawn may be calm and rational (she's a Queen and not the Wonderland Queen of Hearts type) everyone has a breaking point ... I'd like a huge blow up; where Dawn chews them up one side and down the other ... full out Queen C mode

**WHAT I'D LIKE TO SEE**  
- Dawn with a hint of demon (You can't be Queen of a demon realm without being at least a little demon, right)  
- Sweet being determined (loves Dawn) enough, to be able to appear in the Buffy-verse without a summons ... though not right away (give the Scoobs enough time to try to convince her and Dawn enough time to blow a fuse)


	2. Oh Baby Baby : HP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. HP belongs to J. K. Rowling and company. I'm just playing with them for a bit - I make no promises that they will be returned in like-new condition. MWHAHAHA!!

**AN:** I worked on this one for weeks ... letting the bunny grow and adding it piece by piece as it did so forgive me if it skips around a bit. I've also changed a few things to fit. When the portkey brings Harry and the body of Cedric back he's almost catatonic so he's not taken by Moody - instead he's taken straight to the hostipal wing. Moody is watched closely by Snape who stops him from getting away.

You can rewrite any of my starter bunnies to fit your style as well as add in things you feel they should have. Again, if you adopt one you _must _let me know.

I'm hoping a Harry Potter/Twilight fan will take this one. For more info look to the original bunny at the bottom.

* * *

"Both of us." Harry said grasping Cedric's hand, finger intertwining naturally. "We'll go at the same time." Harry's cheeks dusted with a blush as his thoughts wondered to the night before where they'd done something much more intimate at the same time.

Harry tugged Cedric towards the Cup, Cedric supporting his weight when he stumbled. They stopped before the Cup, entwined fingers reaching for it before Harry brought them to a stop. His eyes found Cedric's, shining with all the love the felt for each other. "I love you."

The smile that split Cedric's face so worth everything they'd gone through to get to this point. "I love you too."

A blush staining his face, Harry leaned forward, lips capturing Cedric's, fingers of his free hand sliding and grasping through bronze hair as a moan escaped. They pulled back when air became necessary, sharing one last caring smile before fingers touched the Cup, only to feel the familiar pulling of a Portkey.

---

"Kill the spare." Harry's mind went blank as he watched the green light head towards the man he loved with all his heart. There was nothing he could do. The light was moving too fast and Harry's feet felt like they'd been encased in stone or maybe he'd been petrified, Harry thought with an edge of hysteria.

Harry watched, mind shying from the sight and his heart breaking as the light left Cedric's eyes and his body collapsed. Blackness overtook him.

He was dragged back to reality when pain dug into his forearm. Harry watched in growing horror as Voldemort was reborn and the Death Eaters called. He was going to die. There was no way he could get away from them. There were too many and Voldemort himself to deal with, plus the fact that he was still tied to the headstone. Maybe death won't be so bad, Harry thought as his eyes sought out Cedric.

A rough shake of his head dissuaded him of that idea. That wasn't what Cedric would have wanted. He steeled himself for the fight because he wasn't going down without one.

And fight he did. It was almost too easy, as if some God was watching over him that night. Voldemort tossed his wand on the ground before him as the ropes eased and slipped from around him.

_(AN: WILL COME BACK AND WRITE THE FIGHT SCENE LATER - I HOPE. FIGHT SCENES STUMP ME A BIT SO FOR NOW EVERYTHING HAPPENS EXACTLY AS IT DID IN THE BOOK.)_

---

Immediately upon landing, Harry was bustled off to the hospital wing, despite his protests of staying with Cedric. The crowd, those who didn't instantly label him as the murderer, had looked at him as if it was some noble sacrifice. Harry had wanted to scream, to yell out that the love of his life was dead and it wasn't something noble.

Once in the hospital, after multiple attempts to wriggle himself from Dumbledore's firm grasp, Madame Pomphrey had him in 'his' bed, wand moving furiously while noises of sympathy quickly turned to disbelief.

"What do you have, Poppy?"

Pomphrey gave a shake of her head before responding. "He's on the verge of magical exhaustion with signs of _Crutiatus_." Poppy hesitated as she glanced to the side where Dumbledore stood. While she would have wanted patient confidentiality she didn't work at St. Mungo's and her patients were underage. Usually she'd ask for a guardian to be present but Mr. Potter, Harry's, guardian _was_ Dumbledore while within the walls of the Hogwarts. No matter how much she may have wanted to ask him to leave she had no rights and she knew it. As a creeping feeling of foreboding sent shivers up her spine Poppy only hoped Harry could forgive her.

Poppy locked eyes with Harry trying with all her might to convey her feeling. "I must ask ... are you sexually active, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's cheeks grew hot and his eyes darted between Pomphrey and Dumbledore before they dropped to his clasped hands. He gave a short nod.

There was a sharp breath and Harry wasn't sure which it had come from, too embarrassed to look up.

"Have you taken any potions? Any known or unknown?"

This drew Harry's eyes up as confusion rushed through him. "Only the ones we test in class and the ones I get from you. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just bare with me. I need to know so I can make an informed diagnosis. Have you noticed anything different? Have you been sick lately? Maybe you've been feeling more tired than usual?"

"Well of course I have. With this tournament I haven't been sleeping much and I've made myself sick with worry." Harry watched Pomphrey's eyes close and wondered again what this was about. Was he dying? He ignored the spark of hope that lit in his chest, quickly smothering it.

"Given your answers and the results of the tests I can only conclude that you are pregnant, Mr. Potter."

The world went white before shifting back into focus. The world around him became clearer than it had ever been before. Harry's arms curled around his middle. Cedric. A piece of Cedric was growing inside him. A confirmation of their love and power - for not many wizards could become pregnant without aid of a risky potion. It wasn't just about power though, there had to be love.

Harry was unlucky enough to be so deeply lost in his thoughts that he never saw the calculation and horror growing within Dumbledore's eyes, never saw his fingers curl around his wand. There wasn't time to reach for his own wand before Pomphrey had been stunned.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the red light rushing towards him before all was dark.

-----

**DUMBLEDORE'S POV**

Pregnant? The word echoed in his head. This couldn't be happening. He'd never planned for something like this - a girlfriend around this time certainly. The Chang girl had been perfect and the competition for her affection had done Harry wonders. It also kept things from becoming too serious, thus keeping a situation like this from happening ... only with the Chang girl lying in the bed before him.

How could it have happened? He'd watched Harry so very closely during this tournament. He'd had everyone he could watching Harry. How dare he!

Who could it have been? One of the boys in his dorm? No, they weren't close enough. Certainly not Ronald, either. Dumbledore wracked his aged mind before the memory of the maze came forth.

The Diggory boy! A growl resounded within his mind.

This couldn't happen. The Boy-Who-Lived couldn't be pregnant. The public would have a field day. The Ministry would be in the center of it, especially as it had happened under his nose within a school that was supposed to have charms and protection spells to keep this from happening.

There was also Harry's image to think of. In the coming years, sooner if what had happened tonight was anything to go by, Harry would be thrust into the role of leader and war hero. He would need to project a powerful, dominant personality. It would never work if the world knew he had been pregnant, had carried the child of another man within his own body.

All his carefully cultivated plans were crashing down around him.

There was nothing left to do then. His fingers curled around his wand.

Poppy's feet crumpled from beneath her as the stunner hit. Dumbledore was already firing off another stunner before her body reached the ground.

Dumbldore made his way to where she lay, crouching beside her. "Obliviate." The memory of Harry Potter being pregnant was erased from her mind. He quickly smoothed the rough edges the spell left behind. That was one of the perks to being a Master of Legilimency. Even a Mind Healer, studied in the ways of memory charm reversals would never know the difference.

He quickly moved to Harry's bedside, looking down at the boy Dumbledore gave a heartfelt sigh. He couldn't do it. Even if it was for The Greater Good. The child was a true innocent, having never breathed its first breath of tainted air. He would need to take drastic measures then.

He pulled up the spell needed from his vast memory. There was no room for error. He aimed his wand directly at the place the child was growing and spoke the spell precisely. "Congelo parvulus intus¹." Another flick. "Abdo²." That would stop this nonsense and hide it from anyone, especially healers.

Next, "Obliviate." This time though, Dumbledore followed the spell. He'd need to do a bit of rearranging. While the spells would hide the pregnancy from the medical surface scans if someone went looking they'd break right through it. He'd just have to change things so that no one would ever have a need to look deeper.

It took almost an hour to find, erase and rearrange Harry's mind to his liking. He removed everything of the Diggory boy except for a fierce competition for the heart of one Cho Chang with a hint of gratefulness for his help during the tournament and a hint of guilt at his death. He removed any sexual impulse for men, twisting it to the point where Harry was almost asexual with only the barest of interest in females. With nothing to compare to he'd think everything was just as it should be. As an afterthought Dumbledore called forth the images and memories of Miss. Weasley. She would be the perfect Mrs. Potter candidate. With this in mind he twisted the recent memories to show her in a more favorable light. That would grow in later years but it would do for now.

His work done, Dumbledore removed himself from Harry's mind. He added a light sleeping spell before removing the stunner. That would take care of Harry.

He turned his attention to Poppy. Now what to do with her? A fainting spell? No, she'd never believe that ... unless ...

Right on time. He waited a moment before swiftly lifting Poppy with a strength that one wouldn't expect for someone of his age. He canceled the stunner just as the doors to the Hospital Wing opened, the chill and unhappiness of the Dementor permeating the air around them.

"Easy, Poppy." He helped her into a chair.

"What ... Albus, what happened?"

"The Dementor, my dear. It was quite unexpected. I almost didn't manage to catch you when you fainted."

Poppy looked confused for a moment, shivering under the non-stare of the Dementor before she nodded. Of course that's what had happened. What else could it have been? She quickly pulled herself together. "Out. All of you. I won't have you disrupting my patient. He's very sensitive to those ... things." She gave a fierce glare at both the Minister and the Dementor as she shooed them all out.

Dumbledore gave a sigh, a twinkle in his eyes and a smile upon his lips. Everything was back on course.

What he didn't know, would never know, was that Harry's mind and magic were already fighting the spells. Sadly, it would take many years and the death of the caster before his magic could put any serious chips in the spells. It would be many years, indeed, before Harry Potter would be free.

**FIN**

* * *

¹Congelo parvulus intus: Freeze the child within. (I don't speak Latin so I used a translator. Blame it if it's all wrong. Any Latin help is appreciated.) I tried multiple 'spells'. This is the one that looked and sounded the best.

²Abdo: Hide/Conceal

---

Sorry to all those who love Dumbledore. I needed him to be the one to place the spells and to get him to the point where he actually did - it was harsh on him and it was trying for me. I tried to keep *some* good in him though. He could have just decided to abort the child. Harry's magic could have kicked in and stopped it but I wanted Dumbledore to have at least a hint of good in him. I'm such a sap. I see Dumbledore here as not truly bad but he's a war leader and he's old. He's started to buy into his own hype and decided that he's the only one who knows the 'big piture' of this war and what has to happen to get it to the end - it's made him a bit cold (and manipulative) to the little people that are stepped on, on the way there. But like he said - even he can't kill an unborn child, a true innocent, even for 'The Greater Good.

* * *

**ORIGINAL BUNNY **

Harry and Cedric were lovers. The night of Voldemort's rebirth after everything is over Harry is taken to the hospital wing. He's pregnant. Only he, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey are in the room. Dumbledore decides Harry can't have a child this young - what would people think? and there's Voldemort and the war to think about. Harry wouldn't be able to fight. So Dumbledore freezes the pregnancy and obliviates them both.

Events carry out the same as the books. Ick, Ginny but maybe it's something Dumbledore changed? I mean, he's a master of Legilimency, right? Not only is Harry a hero but he's the last of his line ... he needs to win the war and settle down with a nice woman. After all, a hero can't be seen as the submissive/mother.

The problem being? After his death Dumbledore's spells start to unravel - very slowly, giving enough time for the book to play out but not enough for Harry to settle with Ginny.

This can be reasonably crossed with just about anything. So show Harry, still pregnant or with child, leaving the Wizarding World ... whether it's because of the Death Eaters still on the loose, evil Weasleys wanting Harry to abort and marry Ginny - even going so far as to use potions, or just to get away from it all. Send him somewhere else. (Harry/Ginny is a very EW pairing for me but you can write it anyway you choose. I'd love you if you showed her as a nut job though.)

- I'm a crossover fanatic so I'm making this a must - This must be a crossover eventually (it'd be cool to see Twilight - Edward anyone? Maybe Cedric and Edward don't just look alike, maybe they smell alike? Thus the child smells like his. Awkward much?)

- I'd like to keep it slash since it starts out as Harry/Cedric.

- Nothing can happen to the baby. Don't just kill it off or forget all about it - there can be near misses. Like, what happens to a baby that's kept frozen in development for years? What about when Harry is hit with the AK? What about the _Cruciatus_? What about all the other things Harry has gone through since the TWT? How would they affect the baby? This would be a great time to put your knowledge of birth defects into practice. I don't think I've ever read a story with Harry giving birth to anything less than a perfect baby or just miscarrying all together. It'd be nice to see something unique.


	3. Where Is Here? : BtVS:?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy. All things Buffy belong to Joss and company.

**AN: **Again, if you wish to adopt one of my bunnies you _must_ let me know.

**Summary: **A new take on the cliche 'Buffy jumps and ends up in a new universe.

* * *

Softly glowing figures stood before a pool of water, gazing down upon the world that they had taken into their protection. The humans were curious little creatures to them. Some were good, some bad but all given a choice. The way these humans fought for what they believed in, be it good or evil was fascinating to the higher beings watching.

They were partial to watching those who fought for them. That was what they were watching now. This particular champion had done much good but her time on this plane was coming to an end and the powers were ... Was this feeling sadness, they wondered? They *liked* this champion. She did what was needed of her and accepted nothing less from those around her. There hadn't been a champion like her in many a century.

So it was that these higher beings, The Powers-That-Be, truly interfered for the first time.

As the girl, the Slayer, Buffy Summers jumped from the tower to save her sister - the higher beings shifted before the pool, sending power to the portal and twisting it. The portal would not arrive at its intended destination but one of their choosing.

The portal swallowed the girl whole, leaving no body behind for her friends to resurrect.

-----

Buffy groaned, pain likes waves lapping at the shore rushed through her body. She tried to pry her eyes open but only succeeded in causing herself more pain. Without sight she let her senses take over.

She was lying on something both hard and soft. The ground? A very firm bed? Buffy wasn't sure. There was a cool cloth on her forehead which as if noticing her attention sent a moments relief through her tired frame. There was also someone in the room with her. She struggled to move but gave up with a slight pant.

"Don't move. You will only cause yourself more pain. Rest." Buffy couldn't tell if the voice was male or female but it comforted her as the blackness of sleep sucked her back under.

* * *

So, who is it? Where is Buffy? I have no idea where I wanted this story to go. I just remember that I wanted to show the Powers in a different light. So, with the story wide open the choice of which verse (crossover or Original) Buffy landed in is all up to you.


	4. Baby Basilisk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**AN:** Another HP one. This one has a different take on the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing. Let me know if you'd like to adopt this or even just the bunny.

I'm not too sure I like this beginning but I wasn't sure how else to write it.

* * *

**Baby Basilisk**

The first time he'd done it his Daddy had screamed and his Mummy had come running. Daddy had been forced to explain to a skeptical wife that their son really _had_ changed into a snake and if he hadn't still been alive he'd have thought it a Basilisk. Mummy hadn't believed him.

The next time had been in his sleep and it was Mummy who had screamed when she'd come in to check on him. Daddy had been smug for days and Mummy had locked herself in the library. She'd returned later with an explanation. He was a natural animagus. Daddy had not only been right about him being a snake but his being a Basilisk as well. She'd told Daddy that he was just too young to kill with his gaze. They'd need to take certain precautions as his gaze would gradually gain strength much like a mandrake with their cry. Mummy said that baby basilisks relied on their venom and when he was a year old a second, clear eyelid should grow. Soon after his gaze would turn lethal. There was always the chance though that an animagus was different than a true basilisk and his gaze could develop prematurely.

Soon after this realization came about they placed a warning system around him. It would emit a low pitched sound only they could hear when he was transformed. There was also safety spells placed upon them that would negate or minimize the damage done should his gaze develop sooner than expected. Mummy continued to work on negating his gaze entirely and working with him to help him gain control of his form.

They would never know how very lucky he was that they didn't find a spell to rid him of his gaze for it would save him life.

---

The air was heavy the night the bad man came. His human tongue flicked out, much like his snake's tongue, tasting the air. Something was coming and his life would never be the same. Somehow this thought, not yet comprehended by his young mind, ripped a cry from his throat. Fat tears poured down his chubby cheeks as his Mummy scooped him up.

An alarm ripped through the house, audible to only those who lived there as the door burst open. He heard his Daddy yell for his Mummy to run and they were moving. He was being jostled but he didn't mind much. The feeling in the air was closer and the snake within knew that whatever was to happen was happening now.

There was a thump from downstairs and a choked sob from his Mummy as they tumbled into his room. The stairs creaked as Mummy put him down in his crib. The door burst open much like the front door had only moments before and he watched a man who wasn't Daddy come in as Mummy pleaded. His eyes clenched closed. Something was happening and he didn't want to see. Tears leaked from behind shut eyes as he heard a second thump.

He felt the snake rise; the need to protect itself forefront in his mind. He heard a shout. Bright, bulbous yellow eyes with slit pupils looked at the green light on the tip of the stick, the magic rising completely within and the change took over. A snake, larger than one his age should be but certainly not big by basilisk standards lay in the place the boy had sat. The light left the stick and struck thick hide. Agony ripped through the snake as the light was absorbed, scales shifting and twisting as the light enveloped its form trying to find a way in before it gathered back where the light had hit. A silent scream erupted from the snake as the light shot back out. It didn't travel straight but at an angle so it missed the man and hit the wall. Flames licked the curtains, spreading quickly.

The snake's head turned, eyes shining a bright killing curse green and a sickly red cut above one eye, to look at the human that had hurt it so. It watched the human tense as the eyes widened and dulled before the body collapsed in on itself, dust scattering on impact with the hard floor. A black cloud pulled itself free from the robes and fled into the night. A scream of both agony and rage resounding back.

The snake's eyes drooped and it's form shimmered before a small, black haired boy collapsed back into the crib, blood sluggishly escaping the cut above one eye.

* * *

**  
BUNNY**

Harry didn't get his parseltongue ability from Voldemort. He's a natural animagus - a Basilisk. When Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, Harry transformed. The curse rebounded off his thick skin ... maybe the curse didn't actually hit Voldemort but Harry's eyes were what killed him and the curse was what set the fire. Voldemort was in too much pain to remember or notice Harry's change. Harry's secret is safe ... for now.


End file.
